Yūzuki Kiryū
Yūzuki Kiryū is a teacher to Gakusoku Senior High. Appearance Yuzuki has long light orange hair and brown eyes. She is one of two characters with the biggest busts in the series. In school, she wears her uniform, meanwhile when she is not working, she wears a normal attire. Yuzuki's uniform consists of a set of a beige colored western suit. Personality Yuzuki is a very caring and responsible teacher. While she constantly berates herself whenever she makes mistakes, she can lay down a law when she wants (However, the law she lays tends to get herself and others into trouble when she jumps to conclusions). However, Yuzuki is very impulsive too. One example is when she did not realize that Ako, Riko and Keita are siblings and spent her time lecturing about incest to Keita, until they explained their relationship to her. Yuzuki can easily gets worried about unlogical things, such as when she believes that Keita is a deviant who dates multiple girls while having an incestuous relationship with his sisters. Besides that, Yuzuki becomes excited by her exaggerated ideas of what he and his sisters do at home or with other girls. Through these beliefs, she tries to recruit Miharu Mikuni, believing she is one of the girls Keita is dating, to have them go on a date to separate him from his sisters. Despite having a decent job, housing, and stable sibling relationship with Mikazuki (who is actually much more mature than her older sister), Yuzuki does have some well-known flaws as an individual and young woman. For someone who acts childishly eccentric (making careless decisions and sometimes humiliating herself in public areas), have an otaku (a young person who is obsessed with computers or particular aspects of popular culture to the detriment of their social skills) addiction that cost her social standing and the trust from her parents, and never experienced love (currently unmarried and a virgin) before Keita, Yuzuki Kiryu can be portrayed as a pathetic adult who doesn’t learn from her past mistakes, waste lots of money on unnecessaries, and is sometimes a burden to everyone. Relationships Mikazuki Kiryū - To be Added Keita Suminoe - Due to a few misunderstandings he initially thought badly of Yūzuki. It wasn't long until Yūzuki found herself attracted to Keita, caused being in bed with him bare-chested. After another misunderstanding at the summer festival Keita finally realized and accepted his attraction to Yūzuki which, unbeknownst to him, Yūzuki also felt. During the typhoon she receives her first kiss from Keita, and possibly was willing to be intimate with him. She easily gets embarrassed anytime she says she loves him. After inviting her on a date at school, Keita asked Yūzuki out and the two have officially become a couple. Yūzuki worries that she isn't satisfying enough for Keita. Yūzuki also plans to have sex with him. Yūzuki is very much in love with Keita and like his sisters is very childish around him, she also has no intention of losing him to either of his sisters. However in chapter 112, she officially breaks up with Keita. Miharu Mikuni - Yūzuki sees Miharu as a difficult obstacle due to the fact that her bust size is 5cm bigger than hers, despite being older than her. Later in chapter 124, when she noticed Miharu's legs behind a desk as she anticipated that she is sucking on Keita and became jealous as she hasn't done it yet. Riko Suminoe - To be Added Ako Suminoe - To be Added Mr. Suminoe - To be Added History To be added Trivia * Her name Yūzuki means "evening" (夕) (yū) and "moon" (月) ('zuki). * Yuzuki's surname '''Kiryū '''means "paulownia" (桐生). * In the anime, Yuzuki is the homeroom teacher of Ako Suminoe and Riko Suminoe. She later becomes the homeroom teacher of Keita Suminoe and Miharu Mikuni. * Yūzuki is an otaku, which causes her parents disbelief. She moved out of her house and into an apartment because her parents would disown her if she continuted her otaku ways. * Yūzuki has a samurai fetish. One of her favorite samurai is Kanetsugu Naoe. Image Gallery Yuduki.gif|Yuzuki's character design in the anime Kissxsis Manga Chapter 074.jpg|Yuzuki in the manga image_yuzuki.jpg|Yuzuki sniffing Keita's tracksuit cosplay_kiryuu.jpg|Yuzuki being forced to cosplay as Mai Shiranui blush.jpg|Yuzuki blushing crazily Yuzuki angry.jpg Yuzuki thinking.jpg Sensei jersey.png|Yuzuki in Keita's workout uniform es:Yūzuki Kiryū Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kiryūs